<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Your Lips by MerlinTides</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257995">On Your Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinTides/pseuds/MerlinTides'>MerlinTides</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Makeup, the friku is on the side but still</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinTides/pseuds/MerlinTides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whis does Beerus' makeup for an event. Inspired by my partner's excellent fic, Glacial Thaw! I'm working with inside information on the future of Glacial Thaw, which is currently unfinished, but there are no major spoilers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beerus/Whis (Dragon Ball), Frieza/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Your Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoxenoholic/pseuds/technoxenoholic">technoxenoholic</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just when Beerus thought being friends with Goku couldn't possibly get any weirder, the saiyan went and proved him wrong. Despite the countless hours spent watching the ridiculous relationship unfold, it was still hard to believe. Goku was getting married again. And he was marrying<em> Frieza </em>.</p><p>Being invited to the wedding hadn't made the situation any less surreal, and Beerus was expected to arrive on Frieza's home planet, Glaesar, in a few hours. There was more than enough time to warp there, of course, but Whis had left to run a quick errand. He had mentioned something about "following proper customs", but Beerus hadn't been paying attention. He was getting impatient now, and debated going inside to pester the oracle fish again. She had already given her prediction on how the relationship was going to go, of course. She foresaw a happy marriage, and despite the history between Goku and Frieza, Beerus believed her. </p><p>Finally, Whis returned, with a few shopping bags. Gifts were given at earth weddings, so perhaps Glaesar was the same in that respect?</p><p>"Took you long enough," Beerus grumbled, folding his arms.</p><p>"Apologies, Lord Beerus. It took me a while to find suitable colours," Whis held up the bag. "Surely you're familiar with the dress code for formal occasions on Glaesar?"</p><p>Beerus thought for a moment. Dress code? Frieza was usually naked, was he not? Members of his army wore armor, but that was to be expected in combat situations. He wasn't sure what exactly Whis was packing under that robe, but Beerus was sure as hell not going anywhere without pants on.</p><p>"...Refresh my memory," he said, eyeing the bag suspiciously.</p><p>"As you know, most glaesarich do not wear clothes," Whis began, and Beerus braced himself mentally for the worst. "While nudity will not be expected of us, makeup is a very important aspect of their culture. Dark makeup is expected to be worn at formal occasions."</p><p>The fact that pants were allowed was a relief, but the prospect of wearing makeup was another story. Whis wore it, and it looked good on him, but Beerus had never even thought about it. The fanciest thing he'd ever worn was the formal version of his Destroyer uniform, and even that had been millenia ago.</p><p>"So you picked up some new lipstick for yourself, then?" </p><p>"And some for you, Lord Beerus! Your status does not make you exempt from the rules of polite society, after all."</p><p>
  <em> Dammit. </em>
</p><p>Whis sat Beerus down on a stool on one of the castle balconies. The lighting up there was much better than anywhere indoors, he'd said. The angel pulled a sleek black tube out of the shopping bag, and leaned down to get a closer look at Beerus' face. Having Whis' face this close to his own made Beerus feel some sort of way, but he chalked it up to embarrassment and simply avoided eye contact. Whis placed a finger under Beerus' chin to tilt his head up, humming quietly to himself. He seemed a bit puzzled. He paused for a moment before opening the tube, which Beerus figured was lipstick, and began gently applying it to his master's lips.</p><p>It felt weird, to say the least. Whis had a firm yet gentle touch, which Beerus would have happily melted into, but the sensation of the lipstick made his face into a snarl out of reflex. Whis tutted softly and poked Beerus' nose with one finger.</p><p>"Really now, it's just some lipstick," he huffed. "If you won't let me apply it properly, we'll be late for the wedding. You do want to sample the food, don't you?"</p><p>Unable to come up with a clever retort, Beerus did his best to relax his face again. Once he managed to force himself to hold still, the lipstick went on quickly and smoothly. </p><p>"Let me see," Beerus said, the moment Whis pulled away.</p><p>"Not yet, we still have one more thing to add." Whis reached back into the bag. He pulled out a skinnier tube this time, more pencil shaped. He removed the cap from the end, to reveal a thin, brush-like tip. Beerus eyed it suspiciously.</p><p>"Eyeliner, my Lord," Whis explained.</p><p>Oh no. Oh <em> no </em> . There was no way Beerus was allowing <em> anyone </em> to put weird inky stuff that close to his <em> eyes </em>.</p><p>Before he could protest, though, Whis once again grabbed his chin to hold him still. The angel anchored his hand against Beerus' cheek, and with a few quick swipes, he was finished with Beerus' left eye. </p><p>Okay, that wasn't <em> that </em> bad. Despite not wearing much eye makeup himself, Whis was clearly very skilled at applying it. The eyeliner felt cold, though, and he was scared to blink for fear of either ruining Whis' handiwork, or glueing his eye shut.</p><p>Whis finished his right eye just as quickly, and stood back to admire his work.</p><p>"You look lovely, Lord Beerus," he said proudly. </p><p>"I'll be the judge of that," Beerus growled. "Mirror. <em> Now. </em>"</p><p>Whis pulled a small hand mirror from the bag and held it up for him. Beerus examined himself from a few different angles, humming thoughtfully. It wasn't bad, but it was definitely weird. Whis had done a good job.</p><p>"Let's get going, then," he said, standing up and stretching. "I'm starving." </p><p>"One moment, please." Whis pulled out another lipstick and eyeliner from the bag, along with a third tube Beerus didn't recognize. "I have to do mine as well, my usual colour is much too light for an event like this." </p><p>Beerus rolled his eyes and moved to sit on the edge of the balcony. Surely Whis could just use angel magic to alter his appearance? While he waited, he picked up the mirror again. The makeup looked fine, but his face sort of tingled. It wasn't unpleasant, but the more he noticed it the more he realized that the makeup wasn't the cause. The feeling was only where Whis had touched him. There was something about having Whis touch him that made his skin feel like static and made his heart race.</p><p>He hated to admit it, but he had it <em> bad </em>. It could never work between him and Whis, but... What if he at least tried? </p><p>The sound of Whis' heels clicking on the floor made Beerus perk up. He stood and turned to see his attendant standing, elegant as ever, in the doorway. His lips were black to match Beerus', but they shone faintly purple in the light. He had very thin eyeliner on, and his eyelashes looked more dramatic, too. Beerus felt his face heat up a bit, but quickly swallowed the feeling back down again. Whis was always pretty, but this? <em> Damn </em>.</p><p>"How do I look?" Whis asked playfully, stepping back onto the balcony. </p><p>Beerus just shrugged. He wanted to say that Whis looked stunning, but his embarrassment got the better of him. </p><p>"Shall we?" Whis asked, summoning his staff. Normally, Beerus would stand behind him and place a hand on his back while they travelled. This time, though, Whis offered his arm for Beerus to hold. What was this, a prom date? He rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed with his attendant's antics, and took Whis' arm. And with that, the pair set off for Glaesar.</p><p>It felt nice to be close to Whis like this, which only served to make Beerus even more frustrated. Whis had to know about his little crush, now that he’d undoubtedly felt Beerus’ face heat up when he’d touched him. If he knew, then he was definitely trying to tease Beerus about it. There was no way such a relationship could ever happen. If anyone found out, Beerus was sure he would never live it down. He could hear it now: "I heard universe 7's mortal level is so low because their destroyer is banging his own angel", whispers about how it was "inappropriate" every time the pair walked past another group of gods. And Shin, who Beerus had been making an actual <em> effort </em> to be nice to after the events of the Tournament of Power, was a total prude. He'd certainly have something disparaging to say, and all of the work Beerus had put into being nice would go out the window. The Grand Priest would have him replaced, and who knows what he would do to punish Whis. </p><p>"Lord Beerus?" Whis sounded concerned. "Are you alright? Normally you're far more talkative on long journeys."</p><p>"I'm fine," Beerus grumbled, staring straight ahead into the stream of light. </p><p>"You know," Whis continued. "On Earth, it is quite common to bring a date along if one is invited to a wedding."</p><p>"We aren't <em> going </em> to Earth," Beerus said, trying to keep his voice level and calm. </p><p>"You've been acting strangely lately, my Lord."</p><p>"It's nothing."</p><p>Whis sighed. "If you say so, Lord Beerus."</p><p>"...You're teasing me."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"You're <em> teasing </em> me, Whis," Beerus growled. "It <em> isn't </em> funny."</p><p>"What is there to tease you about? You sincerely look very nice with makeup."</p><p>Beerus glared daggers at him for a moment, before turning away again.</p><p>"Lord Beerus?"</p><p>"<em> What </em>."</p><p>Whis took a deep breath. "I've seen the way you've been looking at me lately. I just wanted to-"</p><p>"Get us both in trouble?" Beerus cut him off. "I refuse to lose my position over such feelings, Whis. You of all people should know how hard I worked to get to where I am."</p><p>"Lord Beerus, while such relationships are rare, they are not wholly unprecedented, and certainly not something either of us will be penalized for," Whis said, more softly this time. "If you want to pursue this, I would be more than happy to oblige. I doubt anyone will give us any trouble."</p><p>"Heles might," Beerus snarked. "You know how she gets around <em> couples </em>."</p><p>That got a chuckle out of Whis, and Beerus finally managed to relax a bit.</p><p>"Let's not tell anyone," Beerus continued. "We can take bets on how long it takes for people to figure it out."  He was still worried about, well, everything. He’d never been in a relationship before. But he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to try. He trusted Whis more than anyone, after all.</p><p>"Must it <em> always </em> be a competition with you?" he teased. "No consulting the Seer, then."</p><p>"Deal," Beerus grinned. </p><p>Whis took his hand and planted a kiss on the back of it, causing Beerus to roll his eyes. What a <em> sap </em>. It did make him feel all light and fluttery, though. Was this feeling the reason why Frieza and Goku fought so well together?</p><p>He squeezed Whis’ hand a bit, and smiled to himself when he was sure the angel wasn’t looking. He wondered if anyone would notice if they showed up holding hands like this? </p><p>“If Bulma says something by the end of the night, your next nap can't be longer than a week,” Whis added.</p><p>“And if she doesn’t, <em> you </em> have to nap with me, even though you don’t need sleep. Deal?”</p><p>“Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>